elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)/Miscellaneous Items
These are the categorys for generic items and their Item codes. To use these use the console command player.additem . Example: player.additem 0013911 1 . Hint : 0000000F is Gold Coins Armor and Weapons From Crafting Armor Hide *Hide Armor : 00013911 *Hide Boots : 00013910 *Hide Bracers : 00013912 *Hide Helmet : 00013913 *Hide Shield : 00013914 'Iron' *Banded Iron Armor : 00013948 *Banded Iron Shield : 0001394B *Iron Armor : 00012E49 *Iron Battleaxe : 00013988 *Iron Boots : 00012E4B *Iron Dagger : 0001397E *Iron Gauntlets : 00012E46 *Iron Greatsword : 0001359D *Iron Helmet : 00012E4D *Iron Mace : 00013982 *Iron Shield : 00012EB6 *Iron Sword : 00012EB7 *Iron War Axe : 00013790 *Iron Warhammer : 00013981 Studded *Studded Armor : 00013ED8 'Imperial' *Imperial Armor : 000136D5 *Imperial Boots : 000136D6 *Imperial Bracers : 000136D4 *Imperial Helmet : 00013EDC *Imperial Shield : 000135BA *Imperial Sword: 000135B8 Steel *Scaled Armor : 0001B3A3 *Scaled Boots : 0001B39F *Scaled Bracers : 0001B3A0 *Scaled Helmet : 0001B3A1 *Steel Armor : 00013952 *Steel Battleaxe : 0001398C *Steel Cuffed Boots : 00013951 *Steel Dagger : 00013986 *Steel Greatsword : 00013987 *Steel Helmet : 00013954 *Steel Horned Helmet : 000 *Steel Imperial Gauntlets : 000 *Steel Mace : 00013988 *Steel Nordic Gauntlets : 00013953 *Steel Plate Armor : 0001395C *Steel Plate Boots : 0001395B *Steel Plate Gauntlets : 0001395D *Steel Plate Helmet : 0001395E *Steel Shield : 00013955 *Steel Shin Boots : 000 *Steel Sword : 00013989 *Steel War Axe : 0001398B *Steel Warhammer : 0001398C Leather *Leather Armor : 0003619E *Leather Boots : 00013920 *Leather Bracers : 00013921 *Leather Helmet : 00013922 Dwarven *Dwarven Armor : 0001394D *Dwarven Battleaxe : 00013994 *Dwarven Boots : 0001394C *Dwarven Bow : 00013995 *Dwarven Dagger : 00013996 *Dwarven Gauntlets : 0001394E *Dwarven Greatsword : 00013997 *Dwarven Helmet : 0001394F *Dwarven Mace : 00013998 *Dwarven Shield : 00013950 *Dwarven Sword : 00013999 *Dwarven War Axe : 00013993 *Dwarven Warhammer : 0001399A Elven *Elven Armor : 000896A3 *Elven Battleaxe : 0001399C *Elven Boots : 0001391A *Elven Dagger : 0001399E *Elven Gauntlets : 0001391C *Elven Gilded Armor : 0001392A *Elven Greatsword : 0001399F *Elven Helmet : 0001391D *Elven Mace : 000139A0 *Elven Shield : 0001391E *Elven Sword : 000139A1 *Elven War Axe : 0001399D *Elven Warhammer : 000139A2 *Elven Bow : 0001399D Orcish *Orcish Boots : 00013956 *Orcish Armor : 00013957 *Orcish Gauntlets : 00013958 *Orcish Helmet : 00013959 *Orcish Shield : 00013946 Ebony *Ebony Boots : 00013960 *Ebony Curaiss : 00013961 *Ebony Gauntlets : 00013962 *Ebony Helmet : 00013963 *Ebony Shield : 00013964 *Ebony Sword : 000139B1 *Ebony Bow : 000139AD *Ebony Warhammer : 000139B2 *Ebony Mace : 000139B0 *Ebony Battleaxe : 000139AC *Ebony War Axe : 000139AB *Ebony Greatsword : 000139AF *Ebony Dagger : 000139AE Glass *Glass Armor : 00013939 *Glass Battleaxe : 000139A4 *Glass Boots : 00013938 *Glass Bow : 000139A5 *Glass Dagger: 000139A6 *Glass Gauntlets : 0001393A *Glass Greatsword : 000139A7 *Glass Helmet : 0001393B *Glass Mace : 000139A8 *Glass Shield : 0001393C *Glass Sword : 000139A9 *Glass War Axe : 000139A3 *Glass Warhammer : 000139AA Dragon Armor *Dragonplate Boots : 00013965 *Dragonplate Armor : 00013966 *Dragonplate Gauntlets : 00013967 *Dragonplate Helmet : 00013968 *Dragonplate Shield : 00013969 *Dragonscale Boots : 0001393D *Dragonscale Armor : 0001393E *Dragonscale Gauntlets : 0001393F *Dragonscale Helmet : 00013940 *Dragonscale Shield : 00013941 Daedric *Daedric Armor : 0001396B *Daedric BattleAxe : 000139B4 *Daedric Boots : 0001396A *Daedric Bow : 000139B5 *Daedric Dagger : 000139B6 *Daedric Gauntlets : 0001396C *Daedric Greatsword : 000139B7 *Daedric Helmet : 0001396D *Daedric Mace : 000139B8 *Daedric Shield : 0001396E *Daedric Sword : 000139B9 *Daedric War Axe : 000139B3 *Daedric Warhammer : 000139BA 'Jewelry' *Gold Diamond Necklace 0004359L *Gold Diamond Ring *Gold Emerald Ring *Gold Jeweled Necklace *Gold Necklace *Gold Ring *Gold Ruby Necklace *Gold Sapphire Ring *Silver Amethyst Ring *Silver Emerald Necklace *Silver Garnet Ring *Silver Jeweled Necklace *Silver Necklace *Silver Ring *Silver Ruby Ring *Silver Sapphire Necklace Crafting Materials 'Ingots' *Steel Ingot : 0005ACE5 *Iron Ingot : 005ACE4 *Silver Ingot : 0005ACE3 *Corundum Ingot : 0005AD93 *Orichalcum Ingot : 0005AD99 *Ebony Ingot : 0005AD9D *Gold Ingot : 0005AD9E *Quicksilver Ingot : 0005ADA0 *Dwarven Metal Ingot : 000DB8A2 *Refined Malachite : 0005ADA1 *Refined Moonstone : 0005AD9F 'Dragon' *Dragon Scales : 0003ADA3 *Dragon Bones : 0003ADA4 'Daedric' *Daedra Heart : 0003AD5B 'Ore' *Corundum Ore : 0005ACDB *Orichalkum Ore : 0005ACDD *Gold Ore : 0005ACDE *Silver Ore : 0005ACDF *Moonstone Ore : 0005ACE0 *Malachite Ore : 0005ACE1 *Quicksilver Ore : 0005ACE2 Gems *Diamond *Emerald *Ruby *Sapphire *Amethyst *Garnet Leather And Hides *Goat Hide : 0003AD8E *Cow Hide : 0003AD8F *Deer Hide : 0003AD90 *Horse Hide : 0003AD93 Other *Lockpick : 00000A *Gold : 00000F Ammunition *00038341 FalmerArrow *00034182 DraugrArrow *000236DD TrapDart *00020F02 CWArrowShort *00020DDF CWArrow *000139C0 DaedricArrow *000139BF EbonyArrow *000139BE GlassArrow *000139BD ElvenArrow *000139BC Dwarven Arrow *000139BB Orcish Arrow *0001397F SteelArrow *0001397D IronArrow Food *000E8448 FoodCharredSkeeverMeat *000E8947 FoodChickenCooked *000EBA01 FoodAppleCabbageStew *000EBA02 FoodCabbageSoup *000EBA03 FoodClamMeat *000EDB2E FoodDogMeat *000F1464 Defa u ItP oti on RackPoti on Marker *000F2011 FoodChicken *000F257E MS14WineAltoA *000F4314 FoodBeef Stew *000F4315 FoodHorkerStew *000F431B FoodCabbagePotatoSoup *000F431C FoodTomatoSoup *000F431D FoodVenison Stew *000F431E FoodVegetableSoup *000F4320 FoodElsweyrFondue *000F693F FoodBlackBriarMeadP rivateReserve Potions *000F84A7 TG Potion of La rcenyOl *000F84A8 TG Potion of La rceny02 *000F84A9 TG Potion of La rceny03 *000F84AA TG Potion of La rceny04 *000F84AB TG Potion of La rceny05 *000F84AC TG Potion of La rceny06 *000F84AE TGPotionofEscapeOl *000F84AF TGPotionofEscape02 *000F84B0 TGPotionofEscape03 *000F84B1 TGPotionofEscape04 *000F84B2 TGPotionofEscape05 *000F84B3 TGPotionofEscape06 *000F84B5 TGPotionofConflictOl *000F84B6 TGPotionofConflict02 *000F84B7 TGPotionofConflict03 *000F84B8 TGPotionofConflict04 *000F84B9 TGPotionofConflict05 *000F84BA TGPotionofConflict06 *000F84BB TG Potion of Keen ShotOl *000F84BC TG Potion of Keen Shot02 *000F84BD TG Potion of Keen Shot03 *000F84BE TG Potion of Keen Shot04 *000F84BF TG Potion of Keen Shot05 *000F84C0 TG Potion of Keen Shot06 *000F84C1 TGPotionofPlundetOl *000F84C2 TGPotionofPlundet02 *000F84C3 TGPotionofPlundet03 *000F84C4 TGPotionofPlunder04 *000F84C5 TGPotionofPlundet05 *000F84C6 TGPotionofPlunder06 Ingredients * *000134AA ThistleOl *0001B3BD Snowberry *0OO1BCBC DBJarrinRoot *00023D6F BirdEgg02 *00023D77 BirdEgg03 *0002F44C Nightshade *00034CDD BoneMeal *00034CDF SaltPile *00034D22 Garlic *00034D31 ElvesEar *00034D32 FrostMirriam *0003AD56 ChaurusEggs *0003AD5B DaedraHeart *0003AO5D FalmerEar *0003AD5E FireSalts *0003AD5F FrostSalts *0003AD60 VoidSalts *0003AD61 BriarHeart *0003AD63 Ectoplasm *0003AD64 GiantToes *0003AD66 HagravenFeathers *0O03AD6A IceWraithTeeth *0003AD6F SkeeverTail *0003AD70 SlaughterfishScales *0003AD71 Taproot *0003AO72 TrollFat *0003AD73 glowDust *0003AD76 vampireDust *0003F7F8 TundraCotton *00O45C28 Lavender *0004BOBA Wheat *0004 DAOO MushroomOl *0004DA20 Mushroom02 *0004DA22 Mushroom03 *0004DA23 Mushroom04 *0004DA24 Mushroom05 *0004DA25 Blister Wort *0004DA73 FirefryThorax *0005076E JuniperBerries *000516C8 death Bdl *00052695 CharredSkeeverHide *00057F91 HangingMoss *00059886 Nirnroot *00063B5F SprigganSap *0006ABC8 CanisRootOl *0006AC4A JazBay *0006B689 HagravenClaw *0006BC00 MudcrabChitin *0006BC02 BearClaws *0006BC04 SabrecatTooth *0006BC07 SabrecatEyeball *00068C0A AntlersLarge *0006BC0B AntlersSmall *0006BCOE WispWrappings *0006BC10 PowderedMammothTusk *0006F950 Sea ryP hoi iota Bits *000705B7 FavorThadgeirAshes *000727DE MothWingBlue *000727DF MothWingLuna *000727E0 MothWingMonarch *00074A19 MS03BlackBriarSecretIngredient *00077E1C MountainFlowerOlBlue *00077E10 MountainFloweiOlRed *00077ElE MountainFloweiOlPurple *0007E8B7 SwampFungalPodOl *0007 E8C1 GiantLichen *0007E8C5 SlaughterfishEggOl *0007E8C8 BirdEggOl *0007EOF5 NordicBarnacles *0007EE01 GlowingMushroom *00083E64 SpikyGrassOl *000854FE Peari *00085500 PeartSmall *000889A2 DragonsTongue *0009151B SpiderEgg *000A9191 BeeHiveHusk *000A9195 CritterBeelngredient *000B08C5 BeeHoneyComb *000B18CD HumanHeart *00OB2183 CreepClusterRoot *000B701A NimrootRed *000BB956 DragonfryO range *000D8E3F MoonSugar *000E4F0C DragonflyBlue *000E7EBC HawkBeak *000E7ED0 HawkFeathers *000EC870 MoraTapinellaBits *000F11C0 DwarvenOil *001016B3 HumanFlesh *00106E18 CritterPondFish05Ingredient *00106E19 CritterPondFish041ngredient *00106E1A CritterPondFish03Ingredient *00106E1B Cr'rtterPondFish02Ingredient *00106ElC CritterPondFishOlInqredient Soul gems * *0002E4E2 : Petty (empty) *0002E4E3 : Petty SGM (full) *0002E4E4 : Lesser SGM (empty) *0002E4E5 : Lesser SGM (full) *0002E4E6 : Common Soul Gem (empty) *0002E4F3 : Common (full) *0002E4F4 : Greater Soul Gem (empty) *0002E4FB : Greater Soul Gem (full) *0002E4FF : Grand Soul Gem (full) *0002E4FC : Grand Soul Gem (empty) *0002E500 : Black soul gem (empty *0002E504 : Black Soul Gem (full) *00043E26 : Wylandriahs Soul Gem *00063B27 : Azuras Wrath *00063B29 : The Black Star (Azuras Wrath – Black Version) *00094E40 : Common Soul Gem Books * *00019514 DB07Journal *00019FEA DunHillgrundsTombGolldirsLetter *00019FEB DunHillgrundsTombValsVeransLetter *0001A332 DA04OghmaInfinium *0001ACB5 BooklCheapBiographyofBarenziahvI *0001ACB6 BooklCheapBiographyofBarenziahvH *0001ACB7 BooklCheapBiographyofBarenziahvDI *0001ACB8 BooklCheapSheogorathMyths *0001ACB9 BooklCheapBrief History oftheEmpirevl *0001ACBA BooklCheapBrief History oftheEmpirev2 *0001ACBB BooklCheapBrief History oftheEmpirev3 *0001ACBC BooklCheapBrief History oftheEmpirev4 *0001ACC6 BooklCheapReportDisasterlonith *0001ACC7 Book2CommonBeggarPrince *0001ACC8 Book2CommonBookofDaedra *0001ACC9 Book2CommonDarkestDarkness *0001ACCB Book2CommonFrontierConquest *0001ACCD Book2CommonGalerionTheMystic *0001ACD1 Book2CommonManualMixedUnitTactics *0001ACD2 Book2CommonTheFirmament *0001ACD3 Book2CommonFirstHoldRevolt *0001ACD4 Book2CommonMysteriousAkavir *0001ACD5 Book2CommonOverviewofGodsandWorshi| *0001ACD6 Book2CommonRealBarenziahVl *0001ACD7 Book2CommonRealBarenziahV2 *0001ACD8 Book2CommonRealBarenziahV3 *0001ACD9 Book2CommonRealBarenziahV4 *0001ACDA Book2CommonRealBarenziahV5 *0001ACDB Book2CommonRuinsofKemelZe *0001ACDC Book2CommonShortLifeUrielSeptim *0001ACDD Book2CommonThiefOfVirtue *0001ACDF Book2ReligiousChildrensAnuad *0001ACE1 Book2ReligiousTheAmulet of Kings *0001ACE2 Book2ReligiousTrialsofStAlessia *0001ACE3 Book3Valuable2920vlla *0001ACE4 Book3Valuable2920vl2a *0001ACE5 Book3Valuable2920v3a *0001ACE6 SkillPickpocket3 *0001ACE7 Book3ValuableArgonianAccountBook2 *0001ACE8 Book3ValuableArgonianAccountBook4 *0001ACE9 8ook3ValuableAzuraandtheBox *0001ACEA Book3ValuableDwemerHistory *0001ACEB Book3ValuableFeyfolkeol *0001ACEC Book3ValuableFeyfolkenII *0001ACED Book3ValuableFeyfolkenin *0001ACEF 8ook3ValuablelustyArgonianMaidVo!01 *0001ACF0 Book3ValuableMadnessofPelagius *0001ACF1 Book3ValuableMagicFromTheSky *0001ACF2 Book3ValuableTheDowry *0001ACF3 Book3ValuableOnOblivion *0001ACF4 Book3ValuablePallav2a *0001ACF5 Book3ValuablePrincessTalaraV5 *0001ACF7 Book3ValuableSnowPrince *0001ACFA Book3ValuableTheSeed *0001ACFB Book3ValuableTheThirdDoor *0001ACFC 8ook3ValuableVarietiesofDaedra *0001ACFD Book3ValuableWolfQueenV8 *0001ACFE Book4RareArcanaRestored *0001ACFF Book4RareBrothersof Darkness *0001AD03 Book4RareChildrenoftheSky *0001AD04 Book4RareCleansingoftheFane *0001AD05 Book4RareFiveSongsofKingWulfharth *0001AD06 Book4RareFragmentOnArtaeum *0001AD07 Book4RareGloriesAndLaments *0001AD08 Book4RareHangingGardens *0001AD09 Book4RareLastKingOfAyleids *0001AD0A Book4RareLegendaryScourge *0001AD0C Book4RareSoulsBlackAndWhite *0001AD0D Book4RareNerevarMoonandStar *0001AD0E Book4RareNGastaKvataKvakis *0001AD0F Book4RareOldWays *0001AD11 Book4RarePigChildren *0001AD12 Book4RarePostingoftheHunt *0001AD13 Book4RareRedBookof Riddles *0001AD14 Book4RareSancreTor *0001AD15 Book4RareSpiritoftheDaedra *0001AD16 Book4RareTrueNatureofOrcs *0001AD17 Book4RareWatersofOblivion *0001AD18 Book4RareWildElves *0001ADB4 Book4RareNefarivigumLore *0001AF40 8ook3Valuab!eOpusculuslamae *0001AF8A Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalVl *0001AF8B 8ook2ReligiousSongofPelinalV2 *0001AF8C 8ook2ReligiousSongofPelinalV3 *0001AF8D 8ook2ReligiousSongofPelinalV4 *0001AF8E Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV5 *0001AF8F Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV6 *0001AF90 Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV7 *0001AF91 Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV8 *0001AF93 8ook3ValuableShezarr *0001AF94 Book4RareAdabala *0001AFB1 Book4RareSixteenAccordsofMadnessV12 *0001AFB2 Book4RareSixteenAccordsofMadnessV6 *0001AFB3 Book4RareSixteenAccordsofMadnessV9 *0001AFBA Book2CommonWabbajack *0001AFBF SkillPickpocket2 *0001AFC0 BookODancelnFireVl *0001AFC1 BookODanceInFireV4 *0001AFC2 BookOBIackArrowVl *0001AFC3 BookOMysteryOfTalaraVl *0001AFC4 SkillAlchemyl *0001AFC5 SkillAlchemy2 *0001AFC6 SkillAlchemy3 *0001AFC7 SkillAlchemy4 *0001AFC8 SkillAlchemy5 *0001AFC9 SkillAlterationl *0001AFCA Book3ValuableTheDragonBreak *0001AFCB SkillAlteration3 *0001AFCC SkillAlteration4 *0001AFCD SkillAlterationS *0001AFCE SkillSmithingl *0001AFCF SkillSmithing2 *0001AFD0 SkillSmithing3 *0001AFD1 SkillSmithing4 *0001AFD2 SkillSmithing5 *0001AFD3 BookORansomOfZarek *0001AFD4 BookODanceInFireV3 *0001AFD5 SkillSneak5 *0001AFD6 SkillPickpocket4 *0001AFD7 BookOArgonianAccountBookl *0001AFD8 SkillTwoHandedl *0001AFD9 SkillOneHanded2 *0001AFDA SkillOneHanded3 *0001AFDB SkillTwoHanded4 *0001AFDC SkillTwoHanded5 *0001AFDD SkillBlockl *0001AFDE SkillBlock2 *0001AFDF SkillBlock3 *0001AFE0 SkillBlock4 *0001AFE2 SkillTwoHanded2 *0001AFE3 SkillOneHandedl *0001AFE4 SkillOneHanded4 *0001AFE5 SkillTwoHanded3 *0001AFE6 SkillOneHanded5 *0001AFE7 SkillConjurationl *0001AFE8 SkillConjuration2 *0001AFE9 SkillConjuration3 *0001AFEA SkillConjuration4 *0001AFEB SkillConjuration5 *0001AFEC SkillDestructionl *0001AFED SkillDestruction2 *0001AFEE SkillDestruction3 *0001AFEF SkillDestruction4 *0001AFF0 SkillDestruction5 *0001AFF1 BookOImmortalBlood *0001AFF2 BookOWolfQueenV2 *0001AFF3 BookOAhzirrTraajijazeri *0001AFF6 SkillHeavyArmorl *0001AFF7 SkillHeavyArmor2 *0001AFF8 SkillHeavyArmor3 *0001AFF9 SkillHeavyArmor4 *0001AFFA SkillHeavyArmor5 *0001AFFB BookOWolfQueenV3 *0001AFFC BookOArgonianAccountBook3 *0001AFFE BookOPallaVl *0001B000 SkillLightArmorl *0001B001 SkillLightArmor2 *0001B002 SkillLightArmor3 *0001B003 SkillLightArmor4 *0001B004 SkillLightArmor5 *0001B005 SkillMarksmanl *0001B006 Book4RareADanceInFireV5 *0001B007 SkillMarksman3 *0001B008 SkillMarksman4 *0001B009 SkillMarksman5 *0001B00A SkillSpeechcraft4 *0001B00B BookOWolfQueenV4 *0001B00C Book02920v7 *0001B00D SkillSpeechcraftl *0001B00E SkillSpeechcraft2 *0001B00F Skilllllusionl *0001B010 SkillIllusion2 *0001B011 SkillIllusion3 *0001B012 SkillIllusion4 *0001B013 SkillIllusion5 *0001B014 SkillRestorationl *0001B015 SkillRestoration2 *0001B016 SkillRestoration3 *0001B017 SkillRestoration4 *0001B018 SkillRestoration5 *0001B019 SkillLockpickingl *0001B01A SkillLockpicking2 *0001B01B SkillLockpicking3 *0001B01C SkillLockpicking4 *0001B01D SkillLockpicking5 *0001B01E Book4RareTheWolfQueenV6 *0001B01F SkillSneak2 *0001B020 SkillSneak3 *0001B021 SkillSneak4 *0001B022 SkillPickpocketl *0001B023 SkillSpeechcraft5 *0001B024 BookOWolfQueenV5 *0001B025 SkillSpeechcraft3 *0001B026 BookOWolfQueenW *0001B22B Book3ValuableAShortHistoryofMorrowind *0001B22C Book2ReligiousAedraandDaedra *0001B22D Book2ReligiousAncestorsandtheDunmer *0001B22E Book4RareAncientTalesoftheDwemerPartVl *0001B22F Book2CommonAntecedentsofDwemerLaw *0001B233 Book4RareBoethiahsGlory *0001B236 SkillAlteration2 *0001B237 Book2CommonChancesFolly *0001B238 8ook3ValuableCharwichKoniingeLettersBoc *0001B239 8ook3ValuableCharwichKoniingeLettersBoc *0001B23A 8ook3ValuableCharwichKoniingeLettersBoc *0001B23B Book4RareCharwichKoniingeLettersBookIV *0001B23C Book4RareChroniclesofNchuleft *0001B245 Book4RareInvocationofAzura *0001B25A Book2ReligiousSpiritofNirn *0001B25E Book2CommonTheArcturianHeresy *0001B262 Book2CommonCakeandTheDiamond *0001B267 8ook3Valuab!eFinalLesson *0001B26A Book2CommonTheHopeoftheRedoran *0001B26D SkillMarksman2 *0001B26E Book2ReligiousTheMonomyth *0001B272 Book4RareWaroftheFirstCouncil *0001B273 Book3ValuableTheWraithsWeddingDowry *0001B274 BooklCheapTheYellowBookof Riddles *0001B276 SkillSneakl *0001B27A Book2CommonVernaccusandBourlor *0001B27D Book3ValuableWordsofClanMotherAhnissi *0001BB6D TG05GallusJournal *0001BFF5 WIKill03InheritanceLetter *0001DBFE MSlOSuvarisJournal *000211D7 T02LovePoem *00021683 MSllButcherFlyer *00023EE5 WICastMagic04Letter *00024737 MSllButcherJournall *00024763 MSllButcherJournal3 *000249AF MS12QuintusLetter *00026700 MGROlBookl *00026D85 DA04PuzzleJournal *00026EFE T02LoveLetter *00027F73 MS09Letter01 *00027F74 MS09Letter02 *00028ADC DAOlGrislyGrimoire *0002A563 Book2CommonYngolLore *0002A96D MS14AlvasJournal *0002D513 DA04ElderScroll *0002F836 SkillPickpocket5 *0002F837 SkillEnchantingl *0002F838 SkillEnchanting2 *0002F839 SkillEnchanting3 *0002F83A SkillEnchanting4 *0002F83B SkillEnchanting5 *0002F83C SkillBlock5 *0003010A Book2CommonPensionOfAncestorMoth *0003010B Book4RareEffectsOfTheElderScrolls *0003031F MQ105Note *00032785 DA04RuminationsOnElderScrolls *00032E72 DA02BookBoethiahsProving *00034CBC MG06SynodJournall *00035B65 WIAddItem03Contract *0003636A MQ202SkyHavenBook *00037DEA Book2CommonOblivionCrisis *00037F87 dunPinewatchNote03 *00037F89 dunPinewatchNote04 *00037F8A dunPinewatchNote05 *00039654 MS13ArvelsJournal *00039C8E MS09Missive *00039F2A MQ201ElenwenOfficeNote *00039FC3 WIAssault02Letter *0003A06F dunPOIReachLoversJournal *0003A523 DunPoiAlchemistsJournal *0003AF29 MQ201EsbernDossier *0003BEB6 DB08IdentityPapers *0003D29D MGR20Note *0003DD30 MGRlONote *000403AF FavorAdonatoBook *00042396 MQ201Invitation *00045F94 DA13AfflictedJournal01 *0004811F dunFrostflowAbyssNote *00048160 dunFrostflowAbyssJournal *00048782 DA04ElderScrollFurled *0004C6C8 TG02BillofSale *0004D249 MG03Book01 *0004EF00 WIKill06BountyLetter *000504EE CWMission07InformantLetterSons *000504EF CWMission07InformantLetterImperial *00050502 CWMission07EvidenceLetter *0005224A DBEntranceLetter *000524DA MS09ImperialOrder *00053347 FFRiftenWarmthofMara *0005437D MQ201MalbornAssassinNote *00055549 dunLostProspectMineJournal *000557EC FFRiftenl5Agreement *0005B49E DB04aLetterofCredit *0005B9C9 dunCidhnaMineNote *0005BF2E DB04aSealedLetter *0005C846 FreeformRiverwoodOlLetterFaendal *0005C847 FreeformRiverwoodOlLetterSven *0005D2EA FreeformWinterholdCollegeANotes *00063A0F dunSilentMoonsLunarBook *00064EB2 FreeformWinterholdCLetter *00065BDA FFRiften20SkoomaSourceNote *00065C35 dunMarkarthWizard_LabJournal *00066182 MSllButcherJournal2 *00068253 dunSteamcragCampNote *0006851B DB08Cookbook *00068B5A dunVolskyggePuzzleClue *00069007 FavorSondasNote *0006A80D dunAlftandDwemerStudyOl *0006BE25 dunMzinchaleftMalurilsJournal *0006CE1C dunMiddenAtronachForgeBook *0006DEB5 MQ202ShavariNote *0006DEB6 MQ202GissurNote *0006DF90 dunForelhostAlchemistNoteOl *0006DF94 dunForelhostAlchemistNote02 *0006DFAC dunForelhostGardenNoteOl *0006DFAF dunForelhostPoisonNoteOl *0006F63C dunForelhostDeathNoteOl *000705C3 FavorRunilJournal *00071442 WIKill04RewardLetter *00071443 WIKill04ThanksLetter *00072840 MG03Book02 *00072841 MG03Book03 *00072B13 TG07ValdDebt *000749B5 DB06IncriminatingLetter *00074ADF dunChillwindDepthsNote *00077536 dunPOIReachSwimmerJournal *00078561 dunPinewatchNoteOl *00078621 dunPinewatchNote02 *00078DD2 dunRobbersGorgeJournal *0007A508 TG04GoldenglowDeed *0007D02F TGTQ03SolitudeLetter *0007D67D TGTQ04Note *0007E5B8 dunForelhostlournal *0007EB03 Book2CommonMadmenoftheReach *0007EB9E Book2CommonButcherofMarkarth *0007EBC2 BooklCheapTheCityofStone *0007EBC9 BooklCheapTheCodeofMalacath *0007F667 DunPOISIaughterFishermenJournal *00080D63 dunYngvildJournalOl *00080D64 dunYngvildJournal02 *00080D65 dunYngvildJournal03 *00080D66 dunYngvildJournal04 *000813B6 TG03SabjornLetter *00083168 Book3ValuableDwarvesI *00083169 Book3ValuableDwarvesH *0008316A Book3ValuableDwarvesm *00083AE3 dunSerpentsBluffNote *00083AE8 dunHalldirsCairnJournal *00083AED dunPOIShorsWatchTowerNotelmp *00083AEF dunPOIShorsWatchTowerNoteSons *00083AF6 dunBloatedManWrit *00083AFB dunOrotheimJournal *00083AFD dunNeugradNotelmp *00083AFF dunNeugradNoteSons *00083B01 dunNeugradBanditlournal *00083B04 dunFortSnowhawkNoteSons *00083B05 dunFortSnowhawkNotelmp *00083B08 dunFortSnowhawkNoteWarlock *00083B0B dunDeepwoodNote02 *00083B38 Book2CommonExplorersGuideToSkyrim *00083B3B Book2CommonTheWispmother *00085D4E FFRiften20SkoomaNote *00085FE2 dunFolgunthurJournall *00085FE3 dunFolgunthurJournal2 *00086EF8 DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesVl *00086EF9 DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesV2 *00086EFA DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesV3 *00086EFB DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesV4 *00088FE2 dunllinaltasDeepAdventurerJournal *00088FE8 dunMzinchaleftWorkOrder *0008AA45 CWFortGreymoorNoteAgnisOl *0008AA46 CWFortGreymoorNoteAgnis02 *0008ACCC CWFortGreymoorNoteArcheryOl *0008ACCD CWFortGreenwallNoteTraitorOl *0008AC DO dunAlftandEndrastsJournalOl *0008ACD1 dunAlftandManifestlournalOl *0008AC D2 dunAlftandJournalSullaOl *0008AD99 dunVolunruudGenealogistlournal *0008B471 CWFortGreenwallNoteFoodOl *0008E5DF dunHarmugstahlJournalOl *0008E8FC dunNchuandZelFinalBook *0008F741 dunLostEchoCaveNote *0009020C dunAnsilvundLetterOl *00090213 dunAnsilvundLetter04 *00090E52 FavorAeriNote *000931C2 FreeformSalviusFarmALetter *00093846 dunNchuandZelStrommBook *00093CF6 dunForelhostGrifterNote *000940DD FavorldgrodNote *00094D8B DA07MythicDawnMuseumPamphlet *00095129 BQOlBountyLetter *000951AE dunFaldarsToothCookJournal *000973AC DA07KeepersoftheRazorNotes *00097803 dunPOIPineForest21Note *0009793A DUNPOIDragonAttackNote *000993FC DunPoiHuntersJournal *0009C8C0 MGRDestructionOl *0009C8C1 MGRDestruction03 *0009C8C2 MGRDestruction04 *0009C8C6 MGRDestruction02 *0009CD51 SpellTomeFlames *0009CD52 SpellTomeFrostbite *0009CD53 SpellTomeSparks *0009CD54 SpellTomeSoulTrap *0009DABE DBCiceroJournalOl *0009DAC1 DBCiceroJournal02 *0009DAC4 DBCiceroJournal03 *0009DAC5 DBCiceroJournal04 *0009DE3D DA16TorporBook *0009E2A7 SpellTomeCandlelight *0009E2A8 SpellTomeOakflesh *0009E2A9 SpellTomeBoundSword *0009E2AA SpellTomeRaiseZombie *0009E2AB SpellTomeConjureFamiliar *0009E2AC SpellTomeFury *0009E2AD SpellTomeCourage *0009E2AE SpellTomeLesserWard *0009E2AF SpellTomeHealing *0009F267 BooklCheapUncommonTaste *000A0322 Book2ReligiousAKissSweetMother *000A0F46 WIAddItem07Note *000A17B0 WElOOLetter *000A26E2 SpellTomeMagelight *000A26E3 SpellTomeStoneflesh *000A26E4 SpellTomelronflesh *000A26E5 SpellTomeTelekinesis *000A26E6 SpellTomeWaterbreathing *000A26E7 SpellTomeDetectLife *000A26E8 SpellTomeParalyze *000A26E9 SpellTomeEbonyflesh *000A26EA SpellTomeDetectUndead *000A26EB SpellTomeReanimateCorpse *000A26EC SpellTomeConjureFlameAtronach *000A26ED SpellTomeBoundBattleaxe *000A26EE SpellTomeBanishDaedra *000A26EF SpellTomeConjureFrostAtronach *000A26F0 SpellTomeConjureStormAtronach *000A26F1 SpellTomeBoundBow *000A26F2 SpellTomeRevenant *000A26F6 SpellTomeCommandDaedra *000A26F7 SpellTomeDreadZombie *000A26F8 SpellTomeExpelDaedra *000A26F9 SpellTomeDeadThrall *000A26FA SpellTomeFlameThrall *000A26FB SpellTomeFrostThrall *000A26FC SpellTomeStormThrall *000A26FD SpellTomeFirebolt *000A26FE SpellTomelceSpike *000A26FF SpellTomeLightningBolt *000A2700 SpellTomeFireRune *000A2701 SpellTomeFrostRune *000A2702 SpellTomeShockRune *000A2703 SpellTomeFlameCloak *000A2704 SpellTomeFrostCloak *000A2705 SpellTomeLightningCloak *000A2706 SpellTomeFireball *000A2707 SpellTomelceStorm *000A2708 SpellTomeChainLightning *000A2709 SpellTomeWallOfFlames *000A270A SpellTomeWallOfFrost *000A270B SpellTomeWallOfStorms *000A270C SpellTomeFireStorm *000A270D SpellTomeBlizzard *000A270E SpellTomeLightningStorm *000A270F SpellTomeMuffle *000A2711 SpellTomeCalm *000A2712 SpellTomeFear *000A2713 SpellTomeRally *000A2714 SpellTomeFrenzy *000A2715 SpellTomelnvisibility *000A2717 SpellTomePacify *000A2718 SpellTomeRout *000A2719 SpellTomeMayhem *000A271A SpellTomeHarmony *000A271B SpellTomeCallToArms *000A271C SpellTomeHysteria *000A271D SpellTomeFastHealing *000A271E SpellTomeHealingHands *000A271F SpellTomeTurnLesserUndead *000A2720 SpellTomeSteadfastWard *000A2721 SpellTomeTurnUndead *000A2722 SpellTomeGreaterWard *000A2725 SpellTomeRepelLesserUndead *000A2726 SpellTomeRepelUndead *000A2727 SpellTomeHealOther *000A2728 SpellTomeCircleOf Protection *000A2729 SpellTomeTurnGreaterUndead *000A4CE2 dunDeepwoodNoteOl *000AD430 dunRannveigSildsJournal *000AD8DE NoteFreeformMorthalB *000AE324 MS05KingOlafBook01 *000B1260 WFJS12DA01WarlockNote *000B3165 dunTrevasSpellTomeSpectralArrow *000B3236 MGRitual02Bookl *000B3237 MGRitual02Book2 *000B3238 MGRitual02Book3 *000B3239 MGRitual02Book4 *000B45F7 dunHighGateSpellTomeFlamingFamiliar *000B6426 dunYngolBookPuzzleClue *000B64B1 Book2CommonFjoriAndHolgeir *000B6D60 dunEmbershardTatteredJournal *000B716A dunAngarvundeJournalOl *000B7736 QABook *000BAOBE WE34Note *000BA300 WEJSOlNote *000BABB4 dunBrokenOarHargarJournal *000BB3D3 dunShipwreck04TriusNote *000BC0A2 WE36PlayerBountyLetter *000BC6FD DunHillgrundsTombGolldirsLetter02 *000BD780 BQ02BountyLetter *000BD791 BQ03BountyLetter *000C0136 dunMistwatchNoteOl *000C084B dunNchuandZelErjBook *000C1771 Book2CommonLegendofRedEagle *000C1E77 MGR21Book04 *000C1E78 MGR21Book02 *000C1E79 MGR21Book03 *000C1E7A MGR21Book01 *000C2987 dunRedEagleRite *000C2BE4 DBHandPrintNote *000C36EF dunNchuandZelKragBook *000C370E dunNchuandAlethiusNote *000C3B1A dunBleakFallsBarrowNoteOl *000C58A6 MSlOBIoodHorkerOrders *000CADEC DBOlAventusLetter *000CBA9B BQ04BountyLetter *000CC86A DB06MaroDadLetter *000CE5BD dunPOIFallForestRyanOUournal *000CEDA6 TG05GallusJournalPre *000D0032 dunFrostmereCryptEisaNotel *000D07B2 dunFrostmereCryptBountyNotel *000D0968 dunFrostflowAbyssNote02 *000D0969 dunFrostflowAbyssJournal02 *000D0BF6 dunFrostmereCryptEisaJournal *000D0E4E dunFrostmereCryptKyrJournal *000D120C POIFallForestRyanTrollNote *000D1246 POIFallForestRyanTreasureNote *000D1955 MSOlEltrysNote *000D2B09 DB003TovaLetter *000D2B4E SpellTomeDragonhide *000D30C8 dunMiddenlnvestigationBook *000D3973 dunFrostflowAbyssJournal03 *000D3979 dunFrostflowAbyssNote03 *000D397A dunFrostflowAbyssNote04 *000D3E6B MSOlMargretlournal *000D55D9 dunPOIforReviewDrew03Journal *000D670F MSOlWeylinNote *000D672A MSOlDrystonNote *000D672B MSOlNeposJournal *000D674A MSOlThonarJournal *000D6FOB Book2CommonOnkeWraiths *000D7773 TGTQ04Note01 *000D7866 DummyBook *000D91D1 MS06FalkFirebeardNote *000D9399 FavorLodLetter *000D95E3 dunPOIChillwindJournall *000D9B6B FFIOlWyndeliusJournal *000DB0C7 dunRagnvaldBookOl *000DB0C9 DefaultBookShelfBookMarker *000DB0D7 dunMzinchaleftGuardNote *000DC176 TGTQ02SabineNote *000DC198 dunPOITundraMarshDogJournal *000DC3AF dunPOIVolcanicVampireJournal *000DD125 dunPOIChillwindJournal2 *000DD643 SpellTomeGrandHealing *000DD646 SpellTomeMassParalysis *000DD647 SpellTomeBaneOfTheUndead *000DD998 dunPOISmugglersDenNote *000DD99C dunPOITundraThalmorNote *000DDEFB dunMiddenTreasureMap *000DDFB6 dunPOIWitchNote *000E0BA1 CWMission07EvidenceRiften *000E0D66 Book2CommonNordsOfSkyrim *000E0D67 Book4RareNightMother *000E0D68 Book3ValuableFalmer *000E163F dunWhiteRiverWatchNote *000E1640 dunWhiteRiverWatchBlankBook *000E1647 dunWhiteRiverWatchHajvarrJournal *000E1A9F dunSleepingTreeCampNoteOl *000E2513 MS02MadanachNote *000E2FC5 Book2CommonDunmerOfSkyrim *000E2FC6 Book3ValuableSovngardeReexamination *000E3E69 Book3ValuableForgeHammerAndAnvil *000E4D6F NNOlSinderionsJournal *000E7A33 dunGeirmundsEpitaphNote *000E7EF0 Book2CommonPirateKing *000E7F31 book2CommonDwarvenArchitectureVolI *000E7F33 book2CommonDwarvenArchitectureVoin *000E7F34 book2CommonDwarvenArchitectureVolin *000E7F37 book2CommonSongAskeldeMen *000E7F39 DA13AfflictedLetter *000E7F3B dunlronbindLetterToSalma *000E7F3C dunlronbindLetterToBeemja *000E82BE FFRiften08BrandSheiBook *000E8BDB MS03FrostIdentityPapers *000E94DF dunAbandonedPrisonNoteOl *000E94F1 dunAbandonedPrisonNote02 *000EA5B0 Book2CommonAlduinEntAkatosh *000EB090 BooklCheapOlafAndTheDragon *000ED02E BooklCheapWhiterun *000ED02F Book2CommonDreamOfSovngarde *000ED030 BooklCheapNineHolds *000ED031 Book3ValuableGhostsInTheStorm *000ED032 8ook3ValuableChaurusPie *000ED033 Book2CommonFallFromGlory *000ED035 Book2CommonRiftenOfCrossedDaggers *000ED037 8ook3ValuableSteppingLightly *000ED039 BookONightingalesFactOrFiction *000ED03A Book4RareAccountingOfTheElderScrolls *000ED03B Book2CommonScourgeoftheGrayQuarter *000ED03C Book2CommonWindhelmLetters *000ED03D Book2CommonSongOf Return V19 *000ED03F Book3ValuableAmongstTheDraugr *000ED040 Book3ValuableDeathOfAWanderer *000ED041 Book3ValuablePhysicalitiesOfWerewolves *000ED042 Book4RareLycanthropicLegendsOfSkyrim *000ED044 Book2CommonSongOfReturnV56 *000ED045 Book2CommonSongOf Return V7 *000ED046 Book2CommonSongOfReturnV2 *000ED047 Book3ValuableGreatHarbingers *000ED048 Book4RareSongOfReturnV24 *000ED04B Book2ReligiousAlduinAkatoshDichotomy *000ED04C Book3ValuableSkyrimRuleOutsiderView *000ED04D Book2ReligiousTalosWorship *000ED04E Book3ValuableThalmor *000ED04F Book2CommonThirdEra *000ED061 Book2CommonSolitude *000ED062 Book3ValuableSongsOfSkyrim *000ED08F QAbookFrench *000ED090 QABookltalian *000ED091 QAbookgerman *000ED092 QABookSpanish *000ED161 BooklCheapNordsArise *000ED441 dunReachwaterRockEdict *000ED5F4 Book2CommonRisingThreatVl *000ED5F5 Book2CommonRisingThreatV2 *000ED5F6 Book2CommonRisingThreatV3 *000ED5F7 Book2CommonRisingThreatV4 *000ED5F8 Book3ValuableThereBeDragons *000ED601 Book2CommonWoodcuttersWife *000ED603 Book2CommonFrostbiteSpiderVenom *000ED604 BooklCheapHorkers *000ED605 Book2CommonCatsOfSkyrim *000ED606 Book2CommonTrollSlaying *000ED607 Book2CommonGiantsAndMammoths *000ED608 Book3ValuableLostLegends *000ED60B Book2CommonHagravens *000ED60C Book3ValuableDwarvenAutomatons *000ED63F Book2CommonWatcherof Stones *000EDA8E 8ook3ValuableGreatCollapse *000EDA8F Book3ValuableTheApprentice *000EDA90 Book3ValuableSaarthalNotes *000EDD35 BooklCheapCombatTips *000EDDD5 Book3ValuableTheDragonWar *000EF07A dunTreasMapRiverwood *000EF2C0 Book3ValuableDragonLanguage *000EF53E BooklCheapKolbAndTheDragon *000EF579 TG04GulumEiKillNote *000EF638 Book2CommonCabinInTheWoods *000F03E3 Book3ValuableTaleOfDroZira *000F03E5 dunAlftandJzharJournalOl *000F0417 dunAlftandJournalUmanaOl *000F0422 dunTolvaldsCaveNoteOl *000F0423 dunTolvaldsCaveNote03 *000F0424 dunTolvaldsCaveNote02 *000F0425 dunlrkngthandNoteOl *000F11B6 HouseDecorateWhiterun *000F11B7 HouseDecorateRiften *000F11D5 Book3ValuableSongsOfSkyrimRevised *000F1445 HouseDecorateMarkarth *000F1446 HouseDecorateWindhelm *000F1447 HouseDecorateSolitude *000F1AB3 Book2CommonAMinorMaze *000F1C17 dunGauldurSealMikrul *000F1C18 dunGauldurSealJyrik *000F1C19 dunGauldurSealSigdis *000F23BA DBGastonLetter *000F23E0 MS07JareeRaNote *000F33CD dunTreasMapBrokenHelm *000F33CE dunTreasMapValtheim *000F33CF dunTreasMapSolLightHouse *000F33D0 dunTreasMapKorvanjund *000F33D1 dunTreasMapWhiterun *000F33D2 dunTreasMapFortNeugrad *000F33D3 dunTreasMapDragonBridge *000F33D4 dunTreasMapLostValleyRedoubt *000F33D5 dunTreasMapGallowsRock *000F33E0 dunTreasMapIlinaltasDeep *000F37D0 MGRDestructionFinal *000F4530 Book3ValuableBlades *000F456D Book2CommonGreatWar *000F4997 DunLabyrinthianSpellTomeEquilibrium *000F54D4 dunTolvaldsCaveNote04 *000F5BC0 WERI13CragslaneNote *000F5CAC RecipeRestoreHealthl *000F5CAD RecipeRestoreHealth2 *000F5CAE RecipeRestoreHealth3 *000F5CAF RecipeRestoreHealth4 *000F5CB1 RecipeParalysisl *000F5CB2 RecipeParalysis2 *000F5CB3 Recipelnvisibilityl *000F5CB4 Recipelnvisibility2 *000F5CB5 RecipeDamageHealthl *000F5CB6 RecipeDamageHealth2 *000F5CB7 RecipeDamageHealth3 *000F5CB8 RecipeCureDiseasel *000F5CB9 RecipeCureDisease2 *000F5CBA RecipeRestoreMagickal *000F5CBB RecipeRestoreMagicka2 *000F5CBC RecipeRestoreMagicka3 *000F5CBD RecipeResistFirel *000F5CBE RecipeResistFrostl *000F5CBF RecipeResistFrost2 *000F5CC0 RecipeResistFire2 *000F5CC1 RecipeFearl *000F5CC2 RecipeFear2 *000F5CC3 RecipeResistShockl *000F5CC4 RecipeResistShock2 *000F5CC5 RecipeResistPoison *000F5CC6 RecipeFortifyCarryWeightl *000F5CC7 RecipeFortifyCarryWeight2 *000F6275 MGR21Book06 *000F6276 MGR21Book05 *000F6277 MGR21Book08 *000F6278 MGR21Book07 *000F683F CR12TotemsOfHircine *000F6840 CR12TotemsOfHircineAbbr *000F6841 C06KodlaksJournal *000F6842 DA04SeptimusLetter *000F6843 DA08EbonyBladeHistory *000F6844 MSlOJaphetsJournal *000F6845 MQ201DelphineDossier *000F6846 MQ201UlfricDossier *000F6893 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouseOl *000F6894 LetterRiftenBlackBriarBannedMareOl *000F6895 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse02 *000F6896 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse03 *000F6897 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse04 *000F6898 LetterRiftenBolliHouseOl *000F6899 LetterRiftenMercerFreyHouseOl *000F689A LetterRiftenMercerFreyHouse02 *000F689B LetterRiftenMercerFreyHouse03 *000F689C LetterRiftenMjollsHouseOl *000F689D LetterRiftenHaelgasBunkhouseOl *000F689E LetterRiftenScorchedHammerOl *000F689F LetterRiftenFisheryOl *000F68A0 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeaderyOl *000F68A1 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery02 *000F68A2 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery03 *000F68A3 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery04 *000F68A4 LetterRiftenPawnedPrawnOl *000F68A5 LetterRiftenSMFRInitialLetter *000F68A6 LetterRiftenBeeandBarbOl *000F68A7 LetterRiftenBeeandBarb02 *000F68A8 LetterRiftenTempleOfMaraOl *000F68A9 LetterRiftenTempleOfMara02 *000F68AA LetterRiftenKeepOl *000F68AB LetterRiftenKeep02 *000F68AC TGBookONightingalesVolumeOl *000F68AD TGBook0NightingalesVolume02 *000F6928 LetterRiftenRaggedFlagonOl *000F6929 LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon02 *000F692A LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon03 *000F692B LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon04 *000F692C LetterThievesGuildHeadquartersOl *000F692D LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters02 *000F692E LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters03 *000F692F LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters04 *000F6930 LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters05 *000F6931 LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters06 *000F6932 LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters07 *000F6933 LetterHonningbrewMeaderyOl *000F699D 8ook3ValuableLustyArgonianMaidVol02 *000F798C DA14SamNote *000F84A1 BookOShadowmarks *000F86FE Book3ValuableDragonborn *000F98B4 dunLabyrinthianMaskClue *000FBA57 MQ103FarengarBook *000FDE7B SpellTomeGuardianCircle *000FF207 TG09NystromsJournal *000FF223 TG09AndersMessage *000FF227 MQPaarthurnaxBook *000FF7D1 SpellTomeClairvoyance *0010596A WIDBAssassinLetter *00105A52 WindhelmFreeformBookOfFate *001065F5 WERoad08CourierLetter *00108160 dunLabyrinthianMazeClue *00109112 SpellTomeTransmuteOreMineral *0010B2CD TG03HamelynsJournal *0010BEDF NNOlSinderionsTome *0010F64D SpellTomeCloseWounds *0010F766 AtrFrgRecipeOO *0010F769 AtrFrgRecipeOl *0010F76A AtrFrgRecipe02 *0010F76B AtrFrgRecipe03 *0010F76C AtrFrgRecipe04 *0010F76D AtrFrgRecipe05 *0010F76E AtrFrgRecipe06 *0010F76F AtrFrgRecipe07 *0010F770 AtrFrgRecipe08 *0010F771 AtrFrgRecipel2 *0010F772 AtrFrgRecipel3 *0010F773 AtrFrgRecipel4 *0010F774 AtrFrgRecipel5 *0010F775 AtrFrgRecipel6 *0010F776 AtrFrgDaedricRecipeOO *0010F777 AtrFrgDaedricRecipeOl *0010F778 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe02 *0010F779 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe03 *0010F77A AtrFrgDaedricRecipe04 *0010F77B AtrFrgDaedricRecipe05 *0010F77C AtrFrgDaedricRecipe06 *0010F77D AtrFrgDaedricRecipe07 *0010F77E AtrFrgDaedricRecipe08 *0010F77F AtrFrgDaedricRecipe09 *0010F780 AtrFrgDaedricRecipelO *0010F781 AtrFrgDaedricRecipell *0010F782 AtrFrgDaedricRecipel2 *0010F783 AtrFrgDaedricRecipel3 *0010F784 AtrFrgDaedricRecipel4 *0010F785 AtrFrgDaedricRecipel5 *0010F786 AtrFrgDaedricRecipel6 *0010F7F3 SpellTomelcySpear *0010F7F4 SpellTomelncinerate *0010F7F5 SpellTomeThunderbolt *0010FD60 SpellTomeConjureDremoraLord Found Weapons And Armor Weapons Armor Unsorted 00089605 EnchIronDaggerMagicka01 00089606 EnchIrcnDaggerMagicka02 00089607 EnchlronDaggerMagicka03 00089608 EnchlronGreatsv otdMagickaOl 00089609 EnchlronGreatswordMagicka02 000896DA EnchIronGreatswordMagicka03 000896DB E n c hlro nWa rhammerMagickaOl 000896DC EnchIronWarhammerMagicka02 000896DD EnchIronWarhammerMagicka03 000896DE EnchIronMaceSoulTrap02 000896DF EnchIronMaceSoulTrap03 000896E0 En chlron Sword Sou ITrap02 000896El EnchIronSwordSoulTrap03 000896E2 EnchlronWarAxeSoulTrap02 000896E3 EnchlronWa rAxeSoufTf ap03 000896E4 EnchlronWarhammefSoulTrapOl 000896E5 EnchlronWarhammerSoulTrap02 000896E6 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap03 000896E7 E n c hlro n Battl eaxeSo u IT ra pOl 000896E8 EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap02 000896E9 EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap03 000896EA EnchlronDaggerSoulTrapOl 000896EB EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap02 000896EC EnchIrcnC3ggerSoulTrap03 000896ED EnchltonGreatswordSoulTrapOl 000896EE EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap02 000896EF En c hlro n G reatswo rdSo u IT ra p03 000896F0 EnchlronBattleaxeTumOl 000896F1 EnchIronBattleaxeTurn02 000896F2 EnchIronBattleaxeTurn03 000896F3 EnchlronDaggerTurnOl 000896F4 EnchIronDaggerTurn02 000896F5 EnchIronDaggerTurn03 000896F6 EnchlronGreatswordTurnOl 000896F7 EnchIronGreatswordTurn02 000896F8 EnchlronGreatsv ordTurn03 000896F9 EnchlronWarhammerTurnOl 000896FA Enc hIronWartiammerTum02 000896FB EnchironWarhammefTum03 000896FC EnchlronBattleaxeStaminaOl 000896FD Enc hlro nBattleaxeStamina02 000896FE En chlron Battl eaxeStamina03 000896FF EnchlronDaggerStaminaOl 00089700 EnchIronDaggerStamina02 00089701 EnchIronDaggerStamina03 00089702 EnchlronGreatswordStaminaOl 00089703 En chlron GreatswordStamina02 00089704 Enchlro nG reatswordStamina03 00089705 EnchlronWarhammerStaminaOl 00089706 Enc hlro n Wa rha m m erSt a m i n a02 00089707 EnchIronWarhammerStamina03 00089708 EnchlronBattleaxeFearOl 00089709 E nc hlro n BattleaxeFea r02 0008970A Enc hlro nBattleaxeFear03 0008970B EnchlronDaggerFearOl 0008970C EnchIronDaggerFear02 00089700 EnchIronDaggerFear03 0008970E En chlron GreatswordFearOl 0008970F EnchlronGreatsv ordFear02 00089710 EnchIrcnGreat5wcfdFear03 00089711 Enc hlro nMaceFearOl 00089712 Enc hlro nMaceFear02 00089713 EnchIronMaceFear03 00089714 Enc hlro nSwordFearOl 00089715 Enc hlro nSwo rd F ea r02 00089716 Enc hlro nSwordFear03 00089717 Enc hlro nWarAxeFearOl 00089718 En chlron WarAxeFear02 00089719 En chlron WarAxeFear03 0008971A EnchlronWarhammerFearOl 00089718 EnchlronWarhammerFear02 0008971C EnchIronWarhamm«rFea(03 0008ADFB dunVolunruudRelicOl 0008ADFC dun'.clunruudPelic02 0008FFDE dunVolunruudOkin 0008FFDF dunVolunruudEduj 000940D8 FavorNelacarStaffFear 000946FC FFSteelGreatswordBalgruuf 00094A2B dunAnsilvundGhostblade 000956B5 C06BladeOfYsgramor 000964C9 DBBIadeOfWoeAstrid 0009B2B2 BluePalaceWabbajack 0009CAF3 EnchHuntingBowFirel 0009CCDC D BB ladeOfWoeReward 0009F25C Skyf o rgeSteelSwo rd 0009F25D SkyforgeSteelOagger 0009F25E SkyforgeSteelGreatsword 0009F25F SkyforgeSteelBattleaxe 0009F260 SkvforaeSteelWarAxe 0009FD50 dunRedEagleSwordBase 000A3U5 NotdHeroGreatsword 000A4OCE dunHagsEndDagger 00QA56CE EnchSteelBattleaxeFirel 000A56CF EnchSteelBattleaxeFire2 000A56D0 EnchSteelBattleaxeFire3 000A5DEF dunGeirmundSigdisBc.'.000A5DFO dunGeirmundSigdisBowlllusion 000A6975 En ch Steel BattleaxeFrostOl 000A6976 En ch Steel BattleaxeFrost02 000A6977 En ch Steel BattleaxeFrost03 000A6978 EnchSteelBattleaxeFearl 000A6979 EnchSteelBattleaxeFear2 000A697A Ench Steel BattleaxeFear3 000A697B EnchSteelBattleaxeShockl 000A697C EnchSteelBattleaxeShock2 000A697O Enc hSteel BattleaxeShock3 000A697E EnchSteelBattleaxeMagickal 000A697F EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka2 OO0A6980 EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka3 000A6981 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrapl 000A6982 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap2 000A6983 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap3 000A6984 EnchSteelBattleaxeStaminal 000A6985 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina2 000A6986 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina3 000A6987 EnchSteelBattleaxeTurnl 0OOA69SS EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn2 000A6989 EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn3 QQ0A698A Enc hSteel G reatswo rdFearOl 000A698B En c hSteel G reatswo r d F ta r02 000A698C EnchStee)GreatswordFea(03 000A698D EnchSteelGreatswordFireOl 000A698E E nc hSteeIG reatswo rd F i re02 000A698F En chSteeIG reatswo rdFire03 000A6990 Ench Steel G reatswo rdFrostOl 000A6991 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost02 0O0A6992 Ench Steel G reatswo rdFrost03 000A6993 EnchSteelGreatswordMagickaOl 000A6994 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka02 0OOA6995 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka03 000A6996 EnchSteelGreatswordShockQl 000A6997 EnchStee)GreatswordShock02 0O0A6998 En c hSteel G reatswo rdShoc k03 OO0A6999 EnchSteelGreatswordSoulT ra pOl 000A699A EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap02 000A699B EnchSteelGreatswordSoulT rap03 000A699C EnchSteelGreatswordStaminaOl 000A699D EnchSteelGreatswordStamina02 0O0A699E Ench Steel G reatswo rdStamina03 000A699F EnchSteelGreatswordTurnOl 000A69A0 EnchSteelGreatswordTurn02 000A69A1 EnchSteelGreatswordTurn03 000A69A2 EnchSteelWarhammerFearl 000A69A3 EnchSteelWarhammerFear2 0O0A69A4 E nc hSteelWa rham merFear3 000A69A5 EnchSteelWarhammerFirel 000A69A6 EnchSteelWa rha mmerf irc2 OO0A69A7 EnchStedWartiammefffostl 000A69A8 EnchSteelWarhammerFrost2 000A69A9 EnchSteelWarhammerMagickal 000A69AA EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka2 000A69AB EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka3 000A69AC EnchSteelWarhammerShockl 000A69AD EnchSteelWarhammerShock2 000A69AE EnchSteelWarhammerShock3 000A69AF EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrapl 000A69B0 EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap2 000A69B1 EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap3 000A69B2 E n c hSteelWa rha m merSta m i nal OO0A69B3 En c hSteelWa rha m merSta m i n a2 000A69B4 EnchSteeJWarhammefStamina3 000A69B5 EnchSteelWarhammerTuml 000A69B6 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn2 000A69B7 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn3 000A69B8 EnchSteelMaceFearl 000A69B9 EnchSteelMaceFear2 000A69BA EnchSteelMaceMagickal 000A69BB EnchSteelMaceMagicka2 000A69BC EnchSteelMaceMagicka3 000A69BD EnchSteelMaceSoulTrapl 000A69BE EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap2 0OOA69BF Enc hSteel MaceSou IT rap3 OO0A69CO EnchSteel Mac eSta m i nal 0O0A69C1 EnchSteelMaceStamina2 000A69C2 EnchSteelMaceStamina3 000A69a EnchSteelMaceTurnl 000A69C4 EchSteelMaceTurn2 Misc Items Category:Article stubs Category:Skyrim Category:Console commands